funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hostile Spawn
Infinite Enemies Does the level Planet-side have infinite enemies? Zigzagzigal of the Orb 10:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It might do, but I think once you've cleared an area there are less enemies when you go back to it. I think Infiltration also has infinate enemies around the Southern and Eastern "points of ingress". Dwayne dibly 14:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Achievement list I knew I should have put a "sic" in there. The achievement list as I entered it corresponded exactly to the punctuation and capitalisation used by achievements.funorb.com. Yes, it's wrong, but shouldn't we wait for Jagex to correct it and then change to match? OrbFu 16:34, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Since the information is an exact clone, it should indeed contain any mistakes that are in the original copy. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:39, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Investigated further. Turns out that they're correct in-game but wrong in the achievements viewer. I've filed a bug with Jagex. OrbFu 17:14, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Picture Do we like? It took me an irritatingly long time. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:01, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, the ammo icons and numbers 1 and 2 don't really have enough contrast to stand out clearly. Maybe if it were more of an outline? I can knock something up tomorrow to show what I mean, but I won't have time tonight. OrbFu 17:18, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm very unfamiliar with the program I'm using. I might be able to do something, but no guarantees for when...so...I'll race ya ;) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:23, 21 May 2008 (UTC) image removed How's this? I made bullet ammo orange; fuel will be red, energy blue and rockets green. Does it work? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:45, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I *tried* to make it orange. It turned out more...yellow. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:48, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::I meant something like this: OrbFu 11:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Well, it certainly looks easier to do. Or is it? Did you draw the whole thing? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:03, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh by the way, .PNG's are smaller. .gif is normally reserved for moving images. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::It's probably more work to do, but I think the clarity repays it. I used a .gif to have a transparent background, but it could be recoded as .png on white. OrbFu 13:24, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::You've missed one of the secret passages, there's a short one to the left of the area you find the C.R.A.G. in, directly between the other two secret areas. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:39, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I'd found it on level 3 and was going to replay level 1 to check for it as soon as I uploaded. Thanks, though. OrbFu 16:42, 22 May 2008 (UTC) How to show before and after images? I'd like to do it with a rollover, but I'm not sure how to do that with Wikia markup in a way that's fairly compatible. Just putting the images side by side: looks rubbish and doesn't make the changes (where the steam leaks seal corridors) as obvious as a rollover would. OrbFu 11:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure you can't do rollovers. You could try an animated .gif, though. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm thoroughly unconvinced by the animated .gif I knocked up. Maybe I should just throw in some more colours for "wall which appears when you blow up the reactor" and "wall which disappears when you blow up the reactor". On a completely unrelated note, now that I've got levels 4 to 6 done I'm having serious doubts about the skills of the architect who designed that base. OrbFu 21:45, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Reminds me of dungeons built by computer players in Dungeon Keeper... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:31, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Ratings I think that the ratings are likely to depend on a number of factors, including score, kills, and time taken. As such I cannot see it being easy to define the rating boundaries in an accurate and consistent way. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:39, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree. The bar at the bottom fills up; a number of factors influence this, including method used (I think mutiple kills with a single shot fill it faster than the same number of individual kills)...I know someone who killed 25 and didn't get past Draftee. We still need something to fill that section with, though. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:42, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::I found the following list in this thread. It doesn't include the Elite Soldier rank, so I'm not certain where this fits in. ::*Civilian ::*Draftee ::*Rookie ::*Technician ::*Squaddie ::*Engineer ::*Sergeant ::*Marine ::*Commando ::*Lone Wolf ::*Elite Wolf ::*Hero of the UFE ::*Elite Hero ::*Slayer of the Spawn ::*Slayer Elite ::*Scourge of the Spawn ::*Scourge Elite ::Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Elite Soldier is 10th, so that puts it after Commando and before Lone Wolf. I've always used it as a checkpoint. Ninjafish118 08:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The Hive The mission briefing says you can blow the reactor to turn off the turrets. How? I've fire four rockets at it - three hit, exploded and had no effect, and the fourth went straight through. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:59, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Added a section to the page which should answer your question. OrbFu 11:25, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::W00t! JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:02, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, that allowed me to get far enough to beat Quartic's highscore. Yes, I know he'll take the lead back, but I've never actually been ahead of him at any point before. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:44, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Hehe, you're a bit out of date :-p. However, I think you were once ahead of me: before I'd started playing it! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:06, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Hostile spawn is now F2P! Yesterday, Hostile Spawn became completely f2p. Please update achievements/text accordingly :) PeaceBear0 08:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) 8th wepon what is the 8th wepon they where talking about? Grenade launcher, I think. I forget. It's in Vengeance level 2, for one. Also, remember to sign your postsOrbrunner 19:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Big F2P achievement pics needed ASAP The title says it all.S4ndst0rm 17:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) hacking Can I suggest that people stop posting information obtained from hacking? (Most notably, Phoenix Nova description) I thought there was a policy on this. 23:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Some people here already have these achievements. Earning something and sharing the info on it isn't hackingOrbrunner 19:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Now they have yes. When I posted that message, and the "reactor meltdown" fake description was up, no one had Phoenix Nova. 20:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hard Mode times :Hey, can someone put on the main article the time limits for all the Hard Mode levels? It would make things a bit easier. Orboffun 08:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Torment/Hostile Revenant. I have been having trouble getting gordon's alive, but is it me or is the queen much easier on Hostile Revenant if you kill all the eggs on Torment? I used to kill them all and the queen was easy to kill, but when i stopped killling them all, leaving a few, i had to revert to destroying all the pieces of tail individually, and haven't managed to kill her this way. Will experiment.Ninjafish118 14:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) There was an update to make sure you always have blow up all the eggs in the tail before you can kill the queen. That's why it might seem harder. 15:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Phoenix Nova Is it just me, or is the "Phoenix Nova" achivement a reference to a different game's ship, the Nova Ray of Starcannon? I'd add it to the trivia section, but I thought I'd check with the pros before making any rash edits. 08:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I think you can add it if you wanted to. Lil cloud 9 09:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Intro's Since the revamp, there's an intro played when you start K1 ("Power Cut"), and another one when you start V1 ("Medical"). Anyone want to transcribe those into the article? and probably delete the old intro text from the "Plot" section? 19:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) If you are willing to do the charges, go right on ahead...otherwise you'll have to wait until I get around to doing that...which may be weeks or months :P Lil cloud 9 06:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) OK, done it. 22:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Dead At the end of the final level of members, can you fight your way out or do you die but accomplish the mission no matter what ( this is all after you have killed the queen)? 15:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC)